Spartan Torrent Squad
Torrent squad is a unit of Spartan IVs assigned to ONI. It consisted of ten Spartan IVs veterans. Though the core was based around Fire team Juno lead by Spartan AJ A312, a former Spartan III commando from Alpha company. ONI increased the squad's numbers with members from Spartan III Gamma company who participated in Operation SOMME, as well as Spartan IVs from other fire teams who proved their skills in war-games and during the Second campaign of Requiem. The squad was built to act as ONI's elite shock troops, their role, carry out the missions no one else could get done. As such the squad was equipped with some of the most high tech suits of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (GEN2). The squad was also outfitted with some new prototype weapons and armor abilities for field use. With the UNSC and ONI attempting to keep good relations with the Elites, Torrent Squad was often deployed alongside Elite ground forces to assist them in carrying out operations. This allowed the Spartans to become extremely efficient in Elite ground assault tactics and special operation handling. They were also given special access to elite weaponry and how to effectively use them. In 2560 the team was deployed to Sangheli space for their first operation. Stationed aboard the UNSC Resolute, a Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser and the UNSC Frigate Normandy. Formation With the casualties and experience sustained from the second battle of Requiem, many Spartan fire teams were either destroyed or severely weakened. Though those like Sword and Tower squads were redeployed, some like Fire team Juno were deployed for special operations for months after the campaign. After the combat action fire team Juno saw during their failed mission to find Doctor Halsey in Operation EXCHANGE STUDENT, ONI saw the benefits of larger specialist based squads. Formed in 2559 the Spartans went through six months fighting in war-game scenarios with Elite combat squads or lances. By the end of their first year, the Spartans and elites had grown to learn each other's tactics and use of equipment. Many Spartans were seen using plasma weaponry instead of their common UNSC issued weapons, while the elites were using UNSC combat language and adopting tactics. In 2560 the squad was deployed to the UNSC Resolute, a Autumn class heavy cruiser and was sent to their first combat operation as a team. Members *'Spartan AJ A312'- The Squads leader, an old Commando from the Spartan III Alpha Company, he has seen countless battles and lived through many near suicide missions. After the failure of Operation Exchange student with Fire team Juno, and losing his last two friends and squad members from Omega Company, Spartan A312 became changed. Losing some of his charisma, he begins to get tired of being a Spartan and losing those around him. The toll of being thrown into combat zone after combat zone has made him become protective of those under him and reckless with his own well being. This is a trait that has not gone unnoticed by his squad mates who have made every attempt to back him up when he goes on his solo missions. AJs heroics have gained him the admiration from the Elite allies that operated with the squad. The Elite's leader, Gar Vakeri noticed the foolishness of his bravado stating he is a fool. After some time he became a close friend and ally with the Spartan. *'Spartan Ross Meyer'- A Spartan survivor from fire team Juno, Spartan Ross along with A312 is the only surviving Spartan from Fire team Juno's first generation. A specialist in close combat he fought under A312 through the Requiem campaign and through the trials of Operation EXCHANGE Student. Ross remained with A312 and joined Torrent Squad. Ross initially showed distrust towards the Elite allies that they would be training with, but by the time of their first deployment he began to at least feel he did not have to look over his shoulder with the 'hinge heads, but still wouldn't trust them with his home.' *'Spartan Dmitri Solov'- Spartan Solov is the only other member from Fire team Juno. After the amount of major battles Dmitri has seen, he has become very quiet towards outsiders. After their recent defeat and the losses taken during Operation Exchange student, Dmitri rarely speaks to his new squad members only conversing quietly with Spartan A312 and Ross. Though many of the squad members see him keeping an eye on their Elite allies, they mistake the gesture for mistrust and prejudice. None other than Ross and AJ know that he is really just watching their backs as he feels the Elite alliance is one of the best things to happen to the UNSC. Having seen first hand many of the war's toughest fights in the closing stages, he knows humanity would have been exterminated long ago had the elites not joined the UNSC. *'Spartan Valerie Kidwell'- One of the next generation of Spartans, Valerie joined Torrent squad almost a year after the second campaign for requiem where she saw her first combat as a Spartan alongside fire team Sword. Valerie already had a small relationship established with Spartans AJ, Ross and Dmitri, when fire team Sword was bunked with Fire team Juno aboard the UNSC Infinity. *'Spartan Beth Middlebrook' -Reassigned to Torrent Squad in 2559 from the Spartan ranks she had previously seen action on Requiem with Fire team Tower. She showed great leadership skills, though never had the initiative to lead a team her self. Always assisting her squad mates through tasks and fire fights. Her observational skills made her a skilled marksman and observer. In Torrent Squad she was commonly placed in over watch locations looking out for hidden threats. *'Spartan Kyle G021'-A Spartan III commando who had fought apart of Gamma Company during Operation SOMME, Spartan Kyle as inducted into the Spartan IV program in 2555. He fought in both battles on Requiem amongst several Spartan Fire teams. He spent most of his time with Fire team Maverick during the second Requiem campaign. Spartan G021 was selected by ONI to be redeployed to Torrent Squad in 2559. *'Spartan Gabby G010'-A Spartan III Commando apart of Gamma Company she served in Operation SOMME in 2552 before being inducted into the Spartan IV program alongside many of her squad mates. She served alongside fire team Jester during the Requiem campaign and several black ops missions that Infinity took place before the Requiem incident. *'Spartan Lea G297'- *'Spartan Tim Biers'- *'Spartan Mike Shaw'-